All I need
by Antiana
Summary: Ein kleiner, trauriger Einteiler von mir...snif Achtung sad und death... Pairing ist noch geheim...Ist aber leicht rauszukriegen... Einfach lesen und reviewen!


Tach Tach!

Mal wieder was von mir. Nur was kleines...trauriges...#snif# Ich weiß nicht wie ich darauf gekommen bin... #schluchz# Ich fang einfach mal an...Mal sehen was ihr dazu sagt.

Disclaimer: Das is immer noch Kazuki Takahashi... schade...

Rating: PG 13 schätz ich... Es ist nichts schlimmes

Pairing: top secret #gg# Ihr werdet es später merken...

Warnungen: Yaoi,... sad #snif#, death #heul#, lime...(Ja, das auch)

Zeichen: „...." jemand sagt was

/....../ jemand denkt was

**All I need **

Langsam gehe ich durch die Straßen. Sie sind leer, denn es ist schon sehr spät. Es ist dunkel und kalt und der Himmel tut genau das, was ich auch tue... Er weint. Ob er auch Schmerzen hat? Mir ist kalt, doch warme Tränen laufen über meine Wangen. Meine Hand habe ich auf meine linke Brust gepresst, doch dort, wo ich eigentlich meinen Herzschlag fühlen müsste ist nichts mehr, gar nichts... Nein ich bin nicht tot, aber etwas ähnliches... Mein Herz ist zerbrochen. Dort wo es sonst schlägt befinden sich jetzt tausende kleine Scherben, die schmerzhaft in mein Fleisch schneiden. Warum nur... Warum nur hast du es zerbrochen? Warum musstest du mir so wehtun? Ich verstehe es nicht, als du nach dem battle city Turnier deinen Preis forderstes... Ich konnte ihn dir nicht mehr geben... Ich hatte ihn nicht mehr und so hat alles begonnen. Du wolltest etwas anderes... Eine andere Vergütung für deine Hilfe, die mir im Nachhinein nichts gebracht hat. Aber als ich hörte was du willst, konnte ich nicht wiederstehen, denn ich war nur so abweisend zu dir, weil ich meine wahren Gefühle vor dir verbergen wollte. Ich hatte Angst es dir zu sagen und ich habe es auch lange Zeit nicht getan. Hatte Angst vor deiner Reaktion. Ich wusste irgendwann musste ich es sagen, aber zu der Zeit war es noch zu früh. Auf jeden Fall wolltest du etwas, dass ich mir schon lange gewünscht habe. Du wolltest eine Beziehung mit mir... Ein sanftes Lächeln schleicht sich auf mein Gesicht. Es war so wundervoll, als du mich das erste Mal geküsst hast. So sanft und zärtlich. Niemals hätte ich erwartet, dass du so liebevoll sein kannst, obwohl du doch sonst so kalt bist. Du gabst mir sogar Zeit... bevor wir den letzten Schritt gegangen sind, doch im Nachhinein habe ich meine Entscheidung auf deinen Vorschlag einzugehen nicht bereut. Ich liebte es Zeit mit dir zu verbringen, ich liebte es mit dir zusammenzusein, ich liebte dich. Ein Jahr... Ein Jahr lang habe ich es dir nicht gesagt, habe es verschwiegen... Ich konnte nicht...ich wollte dich nicht verlieren, doch an unserem Jahrestag... Dieser Tag war besonders. Alles war so schön. Du hast viel mehr Zeit mit mir verbracht als sonst. Du hast mich noch zärtlicher geküsst, du hattest sogar ein romantisches Abendessen vorbereitet. Ich habe dich vorher nie so erlebt. Ich war glücklicher als jemals zuvor. Deine Handlungen ließen mich glauben, dass du mich liebst. Ich ahnte nicht, dass du mich damit nur verführen wolltest. Als wir am Tisch saßen und du die Kerzen angezündet hast, da habe ich begonnen. Ich war so unglaublich nervös. Ich hatte schon Angst, du verstehst mich nicht, weil ich so leise sprach. Als ich geendet hatte, konnte ich dich nicht ansehen. Ich drehte meinen Kopf weg. Nun war es raus. Ich hatte dir endlich gesagt, dass ich dich liebe. Alles was ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt wollte war, dass du mich in deine Arme nimmst, mich fest an dich drückst und mir dasselbe sagst. Du hattest diese 3 Worte noch nie zu mir gesag, doch es war doch sicher ein leichtes, sie in dieser Situation zu sagen, doch du sagtest sie nicht. Nein... Du hast gelacht. Dein Lachen war so kalt, so hämisch, so überheblich. Und als ich in deine wundervollen Augen blickte, konnte ich nur Hohn und Spott lesen. Deine wunderbaren Augen, die sonst immer so viel Liebe und Zärtlichkeit für mich ausgestrahlt hatten. Zunächst lachtest du nur, dann erhobst du deine Stimme: „Hast du wirklich geglaubt ich liebe dich? Alles was ich wollte war mein Preis. Der Preis für meine Hilfe. Da du das Milleniumsitem nicht mehr hattest, habe ich mir einfach etwas anderes überlegt... Du bist wunderschön und von Anfang an wollte ich deinen Körper besitzen und ich habe bekommen was ich wollte. Ich habe dich in dem Glauben gelassen, dass ich dich liebe und du hast es mir tatsächlich geglaubt?" Du lachtest noch spöttischer. „Armer, naiver Junge. Niemals hättest du mir glauben dürfen!" Daraufhin habe ich angefangen zu weinen und bin weggelaufen... weggelaufen vor dir. Ich konnte den Spott und den Hohn in deinen Augen nicht mehr ertragen. Nun bin ich hier... In einer dunklen Gasse und weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich weiß noch nichteinmal wo ich bin. Nur, dass die Schmerzen in meiner Brust mich fast zum Wahnsinn treiben. Die Splitter sind so spitz. Ich blicke auf, sehe den Himmel. Warum scheint die Sonne nicht? Warum ist es dunkel? Vielleicht zeigt mir der Himmel, was ich tun soll. Wenn ich vielleicht... Wenn ich die letzten Stunden einfach vergesse...meine Erinnerungen lösche, bis zu diesem Augenblick, vielleicht...Wenn ich in die ewige Dunkelheit falle, vielleicht kann ich dann wieder glücklich sein. So wie es vorher war. Geht das? Soll ich das tun? Ich trockne meine Tränen. Ich muss es tun, ansonsten, werde ich an meinen Schmerzen sterben. Also...kann ich es doch auch vorher beenden, oder? Warum hast du mir so wehgetan? Warum hast du mich nicht einfach in dem Glauben gelassen, dass du mich liebst, dann wäre ich jetzt nicht so verzweifelt. Gut das Domino city eine Großstadt ist. Jetzt kann ich ganz einfach tun, wonach mir verlangt. Ich frage mich nur noch wie... Meine letzte Entscheidung... Ich blicke in den Himmel... „Wie...?" frage ich ihn und ein Blitz weißt mir den Weg. Das Hochhaus... so kann ich frei sein...im letzten Augenblick werde ich endlich vollkommen frei sein... Auch du gabst mir immer das Gefühl frei zu sein. Mit dir zusammen zu sein...hat mich glücklich und gleichzeitig frei gemacht. Ich lächle wieder. Ich liebe dich noch immer...obwohl du mir so wehgetan hast, aber das muss ich jetzt vergessen. Ich will glücklich sein, wenn ich endlich sterbe und das kann ich auch... denn ich weiß, ich habe mich dem Menschen hingegeben, den ich liebe und das war alles, was ich jemals wollte, auch wenn es nur ein Jahr war... viel zu kurz... Langsam mache ich mich auf den Weg. Ich wünschte du würdest mich aufhalten, doch du wirst nicht kommen... Ich weiß es genau.

=== ??? #gg# ===

Warum tut es so weh? Warum schmerzt es mich so, dass du gegangen bist? Ich empfinde nichts für dich, habe es noch nie getan und doch stehe ich jetzt hier und suche nach dir. Aber ich weiß nicht, wohin du gelaufen bist, weiß nicht, was du tust und genau das ist es, was mich verrückt macht. Ich wusste immer was du tust. Ich habe immer über dich gewacht, auf dich aufgepasst. Insgeheim, so dass du es nicht merkst, denn ich wollte meine Tarnung nicht aufgeben. Ich wollte nicht zeigen, dass ich mir Sorgen um dich mache. Ich...die Dunkelheit... Niemals habe ich so etwas gefühlt und deshalb, habe ich es vor dir verborgen, habe es geleugnet... Niemals durftest du es erfahren... Du warst der Einzige, für den ich jemals so gefühlt habe und deshalb durfte es nicht sein. Ein Jahr ist es her... Ein Jahr, seit der schönste Traum meines Lebens begann. Ich begehrte dich vom ersten Moment an. Als wir uns in dieser Gasse trafen, als du mich ge an jemand anderen verschenkt. Und auch wenn ich so getan habe... Ich war dir deswegen nicht böse, denn nun konnte etwas fordern, das ich noch viel mehr wollte. Dich... Nur dich allein und ich bekam was ich wollte. Es gab nichts vergleichbares, als wir uns das erste mal küssten, das Gefühl war überwältigend. Von da an, beschloss ich mit dir zusammenzubleiben. Doch...irgendwie veränderte ich mich und das machte mir Angst. Ich war nicht mehr kalt und dunkel. Ich wurde weich... Viel zu weich... Du hast mich so verändert. Du bist der Einzige der das kann. Das hatte vorher niemand geschafft. Ich weiß nicht was mit mir los war, aber ich sträubte mich nicht dagegen. Aus irgendeinem Grund machte es mir nichts aus, mich für dich zu verändern. Nach außen hin war ich ja noch immer gleich, nur für dich, änderte ich mich. Warum nur? Warum? Ich kann es mir nicht erklären. Ich liebte es dich lächeln zu sehen, ich liebte es bei dir zu sein, dich zu halten, dich zu küssen und irgendwann wurde ich unsicher... Hegte ich vielleicht doch diese Art von Gefühlen für dich? Aber das durfte nicht sein! Ich kannte dieses Gefühl vorher nicht. Aber ich... Wie konnte ich nur so grausam zu dir sein? Ich...habe dir so wehgetan und ich habe mir selbst auch wehgetan...Mein Herz tut so weh. Was tust du jetzt? Wo bist du? Warum ist diese Stadt nur so groß? Ich muss dich finden. Ich habe gelacht... Gelacht, als du mir deine Gefühle gestanden hast...nach einem Jahr...Die ganze Zeit habe ich auf diese Worte gewartet. Ich war so glücklich, als du sie endlich gesagt hast und plötzlich wurde mir bewusst, was ich hier eigentlich tat und ich konnte es mir nicht eingestehen. Deshalb habe ich gelacht. Nur deshalb Ich hörte einen lauten Krach und ich wusste, dass ich dein Herz gerade in tausende kleine Splitter zerbrochen hatte. Als ich deine Tränen sah... ich wollte mich schon entschuldigen, doch du bist vorher weggerannt. Hast mich allein gelassen und auch mein Herz zerbrach in tausend Splitter. Jetzt schneiden sie in meine Brust und ich weiß bei dir ist es ebenso... Ich muss dich finden, bevor es dich umbringt. Du bist nicht so stark wie ich. Vielleicht wirst du irgendetwas dummes anstellen. Ich habe gesagt, dass ich dich nur benutzt habe, aber... es ist nicht so... Ich muss das klarstellen. Auch wenn du mich hassen solltest. Du sollst wenigstens diese Schmerzen vergessen können. Etwas warmes läuft über meine Wange... Tränen. Sind das meine Tränen? Auch das... Alles wegen dir... Warum nur? Warum empfinde ich nur so für dich? Du bist das beste, was mir je passiert ist, das sehe ich jetzt. Ich muss es dir nur noch sagen, aber ich befürchte, dass diese Worte im entscheidenden Moment nicht über meine Lippen wollen. Aber ich muss stark sein! Stärker als

jemals zuvor. Denn ich kann dich nicht verlieren. Ohne dich kann ich nicht leben! Denn alles, waas ich zum leben brauche bist du! Wenn du das doch nur hören könntest. Ich muss es dir sagen. Wo bist du? Ich sehe auf zum Himmel. Blitze zucken darüber... Plötzlich kommt mir eine Idee. Wolltest du nicht schon immer fliegen? Ich ahne jetzt, wo du dich aufhältst. Ich hoffe ich komme noch rechtzeitig... Ich muss mich beeilen. Ich beginne zu laufen. Schneller als ich jemals zuvor gelaufen bin. Ich weiß wo du bist. Ich werde dich erreichen! Rede ich mir ein.

=== ???===

Hier oben ist es noch kälter... Der Regen prasselt unaufhörlich auf mich herab. Der Himmel weint zusammen mirt mir. Ob du jetzt auch weinst? Aber warum solltest du? Du liebst mich ja nicht, auch wenn deine Augen mir immer etwas anderes gezeigt haben. Ich seufze. Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass Augen lügen könnten, doch deine konnten es, oder? Ich seufze nochmals. Ich wünschte du wärst hier, würdest meinen Namen rufen und mich dann in deine Arme nehmen. Deine warmen, starken Arme. Ich liebe sie, liebe dich. Vielleicht könnte ich weiterleben, wenn ich dich vergessen könnte, doch das kann ich nicht. Du bist alles, was mir jemals wichtig war, denn bevor ich dich traf, hatte ich gar nichts. Nur kalte und traurige Erinnerungen an mein Leben in Dunkelheit. Doch du hast mein Leben mit dem Licht der Liebe erfüllt. Du hast mich glücklich gemacht. Langsam gehe ich zum Rand des Gebäudes. Ich bin dir dankbar für all die Gefühle, die du mir gegeben hast. Die letzten Stunden aber, habe ich vollkommen aus meinem Gedächtnis verdrängt. Ich brauche sie nicht. Ich will nur unsere schönen Zeiten im Gedächtnis behalten. Oh ja... Wir hatten so schöne Zeiten. Eigentlich hatten wir nur schöne Zeiten. Ich dachte immer wir passen perfekt zusammen... Als ich in deine braunen Augen sah, die so wundervoll glänzten... Sie hatten das was ich immer gesucht habe. Dieses Leuchten, was mir sofort gesagt hat, dass du der Richtige bist, aber...scheinbar habe ich mich getäuscht... Denn wenn du es wärst, müsstest du mich dann nicht auch lieben...? Ich wünschte ich könnte diese drei Worte noch einmal von dir hören. Nur aus deinem Mund... Du kannst mich auch anlügen... aber das würde mich glücklich machen... Dann könnte ich wirklich glücklich sterben...

Ich blicke mich noch einmal um, doch du bist nicht hier... Dabei habe ich es so gehofft. Ich drehe mich wieder um, blicke hinunter auf die Straße. Ich stehe so weit oben. Wenn ich hier herunterspringe, werde ich dann fliegen? Das wäre ja so...wunderbar. Ich wollte schon immer fliegen. Ein Blitz erhellt den Himmel. Es donnert. „Malik!!!" Es wird warm in mir... Deine Stimme. Ich glaubte sie zu hören. Ich liebe sie... Sie ist dunkel, aber gleichzeitig warm und freundlich. Ich schließe die Augen. Mein Verstand sehnt sich schon nach dir. Er hört deine Stimme, obwohl sie nicht da ist. Vielleicht, nur vielleicht können wir uns ja im nächsten Leben wiedersehen... Villeicht kannst du mich dann lieben. Das wäre mein größter Wunsch... „MALIK!!!" Diesmal ist deine Stimme lauter. „Ich liebe dich, Bakura..." flüstere ich und verlagere mein Gewicht nach vorn. Ich werde jetzt fallen. Hinunter bis auf die Straße. Mir ist kalt, ich zittere und ich habe auch ein wenig Angst. Kannst du mich nicht doch noch aufhalten? Ich spüre etwas warmes... Warm...genauso wie deine Arme... Bin ich schon gefallen? Aber... Warum bin ich nicht geflogen...? Ich wollte doch sehen, wie ich fliege. Was ist das? Was wärmt mich da? Ich öffne meine Augen...unter mir sehe ich die Straße, doch ich verstehe nicht. Müsste ich jetzt nicht unten sein? Langsam werde ich zurückgezogen. Ich spüre mehr von dieser Wärme, glaube deinen Duft warzunehmen. Jemand ist hinter mir, jemand hat mich aufgehalten. Bist du es? Die Splitter meines Herzens ziehen sich erwartungsvoll zusammen. Ich zittere. Doch ich werde nicht umgedreht... Ich spüre nur heißen Atem an meinem Ohr. „Malik..." Deine Stimme...Sie hört sich so gut an. Ich spüre kalte Finger auf meinen Schultern und werde plötzlich umgedreht und umarmt. Es ging so schnell... Ich konnte dein Gesicht nicht sehen, doch nun, da ich deinen weißen Haarschopf sehe, weiß ich, dass du meinen Wunsch erfüllt und mich aufgehalten hast. Ich kuschle mich an dich. Deine Wärme macht mich weich. Meine Gedanken sind schon wieder nur bei dir, bei dir allein. Ist das vielleicht nur ein Traum? Vielleicht...vielleicht nicht... Ich wüsste es gern, doch es fühlt sich so echt an. Der Regen, der auf uns niederprasselt, die Kälte und doch ist mir heiß, mein Blut kocht... Du hältst mich... so fest wie noch nie. Allerdings sagst du nichts, gar nichts, du bist stumm wie ein Fisch... Ich frage mich, warum du mich zurückgehalten hast. Plötzlich werde ich angehoben und du beginnst mich von hier wegzutragen. Bringst du mich nach Hause? Ich schlinge meine Beine um deine Hüfte und lasse mich von dir tragen. Irgendwie bin ich glücklich, auch wenn du mich nicht liebst und ich nur dein kleines Spielzeug bin... Alles was ich zum Leben brauche bist du...

===Bakura (Jetzt ist es raus) ===

Du bist ganz nass... Ich bringe dich nach Hause, dort werde ich dir alles erklären. Du sollst es

endlich erfahren. Du hast ein Recht darauf. Allerdings... Ich hätte niemals vermutet, dass du mich so sehr liebst... Niemals... Du hättest dich tatsächlich umgebracht, nur weil ich dich nicht liebe? Aber...Ich schwöre dir. Es wird nie wieder so weit kommen. Heute werde ich dir alles sagen. Ich hoffe du glaubst mir noch. Du musst mir einfach glauben. Ich werde dein Herz wie ein Puzzle. Stück für Stück wieder zusammensetzen. Ich werde dich heilen... Auch wenn du mir meine Lüge nicht verzeihen kannst... Endlich sind wir wieder in meiner Wohnung. Alles ist noch für unseren Jahrestag dekoriert. Das sollte eigentlich ein schöner Tag werden und nun, habe ich dich so verletzt... Es tut mir leid... Ich trage dich durch das Wohnzimmer, das essen steht noch auf dem Tisch, die Kerzen sind bereits niedergebrannt, doch das ist unwichtig. Ich trage dich ins Schlafzimmer, dort sind unsere Sachen. Ich muss dir etwas warmes anziehen. Ich will nicht, dass du krank wirst. Vorsichtig setze ich dich auf dem Bett ab, gehe zum Kleiderschrank, um dir einen weichen warmen Pyjama zu holen. Du solltest jetzt schlafen. Ich hole noch ein Handtuch und beginne damit, deine Haare abzutrocknen. Deine wunderschönen blonden Haare, die immer nach Sonne duften. Ich liebe diesen Duft. Ich atme ihn ein. Ich bin so süchtig danach. Dann ziehe ich dir dein Oberteil aus. Du siehst mich nur fragend an. Ich trockne deine Brust mit dem Handtuch, lächle liebevoll. „Was tust du?" fragst du mich leise. Doch ich weiß nicht, was ich darauf antworten soll... Ohne, dass ich es beeinflussen kann sage ich: „Ich liebe dich..." Die Worte brannten mir einfach auf der Seele. Es war unvermeidbar sie auszusprechen. Deine Augen weiten sich. Ängstlich starrst du auf mich herab. „Ist das ein Traum?" fragst du. Deine Stimme zittert, deine Augen flackern... Ich wusste es...du glaubst mir nicht. „Nein." antworte ich schnell. „Das ist die Wahrheit...Ich konnte es nur...nicht zugeben, denn du bist der Einzige, für den ich jemals so empfunden habe..." flüstere ich und ziehe deine Hose aus, um dich weiterhin abzutrocknen. Entgeistert starrst du mich an, scheinst dein Sprache verloren zu haben. Mit meinen Fingern berühre ich deine haselnussbraune Haut. Du glühst förmlich, hast du bereits Fieber? Denke ich besorgt. Ich blicke dich an und trockne auch deine Beine. Ich sehe nicht, dass du beginnst glücklich zu lächeln... Auch deine Shorts ist ganz nass, aber sicher möchtest du nicht, dass ich sie dir ausziehe. Sicher hasst du mich. Ich nehme das Pyjamaoberteil, breite es aus, um es dir überzuziehen. Doch dazu komme ich nicht mehr, denn ich fühle etwas, wovon ich glaubte es nie mehr zu spüren. Deine Lippen auf meinen, gefangen in einem zärtlichen Kuss. Du legst deine Arme um meinen Nacken, ziehst mich noch näher zu dir. Noch näher, viel näher. Willst du das wirklich? Doch obwohl ich die Frage nicht laut gestellt habe, ziehst du mich weiter zu dir, lässt dich rückwärts auf das Bett fallen, ziehst mich mit dir. Ich liege auf dir, küsse dich... Bist du dir wirklich sicher? Frage ich mich in Gedanken... doch ich kann meine Frage nicht stellen, denn du willst meine Lippen nicht freigeben. Irgendwie kann ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Meine Hände finden ihren Weg auf deine Brust und streicheln dich sanft. Dir scheint das zu gefallen, denn du stöhnst leise in unseren Kuss. Du streifst mein nasses T-Shirt ab... Irgendwie kommt es mir so anders vor als sonst... Alles ist so anders... Warum nur? Weil wir endlich gesagt haben, was wir fühlen... Ist es das? Meine Haut ist kalt. Auch ich bin nass geworden, doch du befreist mich von meinen nassen Sachen. Mein Herz schlägt so schnell. Ich weiß nicht warum...Ist dein Herz schon wieder ganz? Ich würde es mir so wünschen... Ich wollte dir doch nicht wehtun... Kannst du mir das verzeihen? Dein Kuss vernebelt meine Sinne... Willst du mich wirklich noch? Doch die Hände, die meine Hose ausziehen, sagen ja... Vorsichtig löse ich mich von dir, streichle deine Brust. „Ich liebe dich..." flüsterst du, lächelst glücklich. Ich will dich küssen, doch ich beherrsche mich. „Dein Herz...?" frage ich schließlich... „Bitte sag mir...Tut es noch weh?" Tränen treten in dein Augen. Du lächelst wieder. „Nein..." flüsterst du, versiegelst meine Lippen. „Ich weiß jetzt, was du fühlst... Ich... Das war alles, was ich mir wünschte..." erklärst du, als hättest du die letzten Stunden vollkommen vergessen. Als wäre alles wie vorher. Doch...ich beschwere mich nicht. Ich weiß was du fühlst und ich habe nicht gelogen. Ich liebe dich ebenso. Als ich das erste Mal in deine lavendelfarbenen Augem blickte, da wusste ich es. Doch ich konnte es dir nicht sagen...Doch nun endlich habe ich es ausgesprochen und du glaubst mir. Ich könnte nicht glücklicher sein, als in diesem Moment. Dieser Tag sollte etwas ganz besonderes werden. Unsere neu entdeckte Liebe sollte im Glanz der Sonne strahlen und so stoppte der Regen und die schwarzen Wolken, die schon den ganzen Tag den Himmel bedeckten verzogen sich. Die Sonne strahlte durch unser Fenster und brachte die Tropfen in deinen noch nassen Haaren zum glänzen. Deine Haut, die von hunderten kleinen Wassertropfen bedeckt war glänzte. Ich beobachtete dich genau. „Du warst noch nie schöner, mein Liebster..." flüstere ich dir zu und du lächelst. Du befreist mich von meinem letzten Kleidungsstück, drückst dich an mich. „Bitte sag es mir noch einmal." bittest du leise und ich erfülle dir deinen Wunsch. Ich beuge mich zu dir und flüstere es in dein Ohr. „Ich liebe dich." dann küsse ich deine Lippen. „Ich liebe dich" Dann lasse ich meine Küsse weiter nach unten wandern. „Ich liebe dich über alles." flüstere ich... Bist du jetzt glücklich? Doch auch du flüsterst mir etwas zu. „Ich liebe dich auch..." sagst du, streichelst durch mein Haar, wartest auf den letzten Schritt und ich tue es... Ich vereine mich mit dir... Dir scheint es zu gefallen. Du bist wieder bei mir, mein Licht... Du bist das Gegenstück zu meiner Dunkelheit. Wir gehörten von Anfang an zusammen... Warum konnte ich mir das nur nicht eingestehen? Ich weiß nicht, was geschehen wäre, wenn ich dich verloren hätte... Ich wäre glaube ich mit dir gestorben. Ob wir uns dann wiedergetroffen hätten? Aber... Das ist jetzt unwichtig, denn du bist wieder bei mir... Ich habe dich nicht verloren. Dein Herz ist wieder geheilt und meines ebenso. Solange ich lebe, werde ich deine Liebe in Ehren halten...Ich werde dich niemals verlassen. Ich schwöre es dir und ich schwöre es mir selbst. Nie wieder werde ich dich verletzen...denn alles was ich zum Leben brauche bist du...

Ende

Also... Das Ende ist komisch...ich weiß... Als ich die story geschrieben habe, musste ich weinen... Ich schwöre es... So richtig... Irgendwie tat es mir leid die beiden so zu quälen, deswegen musste ich ein Happy End schreiben, aber es ist mir irgendwie nicht gelungen... Naja... Ich würd mich über ein paar Kritiken freuen... Aber ich weiß, dass die Story doof ist... ähm ja... Danke fürs lesen...

Eure Anti


End file.
